


You belong

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Child Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Child Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Child Lee Taeyong, Child Mark Lee (NCT), Child Moon Taeil, Child Nakamoto Yuta, Developing Relationship, Family, Fluff and Angst, Kidfic, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, M/M, More tags to be added, Parent Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Parent Suh Youngho | Johnny, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, non-idols au, parents Johndo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny and Doyoung were perfectly content with their lives filled with six children until Johnny discovers a small child hidden away in an alley.{I really don’t know how to summarise this T^T}
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 24
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> So I’m back with another series, I promise I’ll update my Dotae one soon so please bear with me.  
> Once again this idea just randomly popped up in my head and I decided to write it.  
> Anyway I hope you’re all doing well and staying safe during these hard times.  
> Children’s ages:  
> Taeil-9  
> Taeyong-8  
> Yuta-8  
> Jaehyun-7  
> Jungwoo-6  
> Mark-5  
> Haechan-4

They weren’t ever planning to have children much less adopt so many but at the end of the day both Johnny and Doyoung had weak hearts and when they were presented with a six year old Taeil who had been in the care system since he was one they couldn’t resist bringing him home and eventually adopting him what fools they were for thinking they could just be a family of three, Jaehyun was next a sweet little five year old who was absolutely lovely and had some of the best manners Johnny and Doyoung had seen although admittedly he was quite the clumsy boy who often found himself in trouble for knocking things over because he forgot to wear his glasses and even better was the fact he got on great with Taeil a win-win situation for everyone.

Yuta came two months later the boy resembling a ten year old but to everyone’s surprise was only six and was an absolute sweetheart who refused to admit it although he wasn’t shy to hug Johnny or Doyoung in any situation being touch-starved by his previous family which the two adults later found out making sure to shower the boy in as much love as they could, Taeyong was probably their hardest case being another seven year old who was living on the streets abandoned by his own family only brought into a suitable home when he was caught by Johnny attempting to steal someone’s wallet to buy some food for himself but nowadays he was the most obedient out of all their children never wanting to make a mistake which Johnny and Doyoung were quick to reassure him that everyone makes mistakes.

Mark and Haechan came as a pair being related in some way which no one knew but all that mattered was the fact that they were safe in a providing home away from the grandad who seemed to take pleasure in torturing the two giving both boys severe PTSD which required immediate therapy all of the other children giving their support and making sure their youngest brothers were well looked after bringing a warm sense of relief for Johnny and Doyoung believing they were finally complete, Johnny sighed stretching his tired limbs muttering a quick ‘goodbye’ to his coworkers as he left the building looking forward to going home “hello?” he questioned upon hearing a quiet bang coming from the alleyway slowly walking into it using his phone as a torch “hello” Johnny repeated this time raising his voice eyes scanning the muddy alley just in case someone tried to attack him.

The alley remained silent but Johnny could hear the quietest breathing that appeared to be muffled sounding similar to a child breathing causing Johnny to focus on the sound slowly moving his torch to spot the thing making the noise internally cheering once he noticed a tiny hunched over figure hiding inside some cardboard “you can come out” Johnny urged attempting to keep his voice soft like he did when calming Mark down from a panic attack, “I won’t hurt you” he added when the person remained silent freezing as Johnny crouched in front the cardboard that resembled a small home “can you come out for me” the man softly requested offering his hand to the child who Johnny deemed to be around the same age as Haechan sighing when the child backed themselves against the wall finally facing Johnny looking at the man with wide eyes.

“It must be cold in there hm?” Johnny whispered digging through his bag to see if Doyoung had left any snacks smiling once he came across a granola bar offering it to the child who flinched attempting to push themselves further against the wall tightly squeezing their eyes shut beginning to shake with fear “ah I’m so sorry, I didn’t think” Johnny apologised placing the granola bar near the child’s feet, “it’s alright you can eat it” the man insisted “my husband likes to put them in, says they’re healthy for you” he explained keeping his voice at a soothing level hoping the child would relax “I don’t really like them though” Johnny chuckled frowning when the child’s stomach rumbled “I’m Johnny by the way” the man introduced himself glancing at the child who hesitantly picked the granola bar up carefully unwrapping it looking at Johnny as they slowly nibbled on it.

“My kids don’t like them much either so I have to sneak them some sweets” he continued sighing as his phone rang making the child flinch dropping the granola bar “sorry” Johnny mumbled patting his pocket picking his phone up as soon as he felt it “hey darling” Johnny smiled chuckling when he heard Haechans voice in the background “don’t ‘hey darling’ me Suh, where the heck are you?” Doyoung demanded shushing the children continuing to cook dinner, “sorry I’m just outside of work and I-um I’ve got a situation” Johnny replied cringing as the child in front of him continued to eat the now dirty granola bar “situation?” Doyoung echoed freezing on the spot concern beginning to bubble up in his stomach “I found a child in the alley near my work” the older explained finally noticing the small backpack placed near the child “are they lost?” Doyoung asked panic laced in his tone “homeless I think” Johnny murmured slowly reaching out and taking the bag while the child was distracted.

Doyoung remained silent anxiously biting on his bottom lip “homeless” he whispered playing with his ring glancing at Taeyong who was colouring along with Haechan on the carpet humming along to the theme tune of the show playing “they look about Mark or Haechans age” the older informed carefully opening the bag finding a blanket and a ragged puppy plush, “are they like Tae?” the younger asked leaning against the counter watching the noodles for Japchae boil in the pan “a little but more calm” Johnny replied placing the child bag in his own gently removing pieces of cardboard from the small structure anxiety flowing through his body afraid to touch the child “I’m attempting to coax them out so I’ll hopefully be home soon, I love you” Johnny mumbled keeping his voice hushed so the child couldn’t hear him “alright good luck, I love you too” Doyoung sighed once he heard the beep from his phone.

Johnny thought for a second before approaching the child who curiously stared at the granola bar packet letting out a strangled cry when Johnny suddenly lifted them “alright, I promise I won’t hurt you” Johnny reassured as the child began to violently thrash in his arms letting out more strangled cries that concerned Johnny quickly strapping the child into a car seat glad he had left Haechans car seat in his work car, the man sighed watching the child continue to wriggle and squirm around attempting to escape the car seat “I’m sorry but it’s for the best” Johnny apologised handing the child their backpack starting up the car the guilt settling in once he noticed the child begin to quietly cry tears running down their cheeks.

“Is that them?” Doyoung questioned once Johnny got out of the car embracing the younger man once Doyoung walked over to him “I feel awful” Johnny muttered a few tears escaping his eyes “I know baby but you know it’s better this way” Doyoung soothed wiping away the tears that were resting on the older man’s cheeks turning his attention to the child who was now peeking out of the car window shying away once they noticed Doyoung, “right let’s get this over with” the younger man huffed cautiously approaching the car opening the door offering the child a warm smile “hello sweetie, my name is Doyoung” he softly greeted carefully unbuckling the child quickly picking them up “they’re so much calmer with you” Johnny noted locking the car before following Doyoung into the house which was unusually quiet “probably just tired” Doyoung reasoned smiling as soon as he noticed Jaehyun peeking his head out of the downstairs toilet.

“Maybe” Johnny murmured lifting Haechan into his arms when the boy ran towards him squealing as Johnny picked him up “shh Channie” Johnny softly reminded motioning to the curled up child shivering in Doyoungs arms “s-s-‘rry da-da” the four year old whispered tightly clutching onto the man “no it’s alright baby, we just have to be a little bit quieter while appa talks” Johnny explained placing a kiss on Haechans head handing Doyoung the child’s bag walking to the kitchen where most of his children were eating dinner, “now it’s just you and me” Doyoung softly sighed locking the door to the sensory room switching on the night light that projected multicoloured shapes onto the ceiling and walls sitting on one of the bean bags letting the child stand in between his legs looking panicked as their eyes scanned the room looking for an escape “could you tell me your name?” Doyoung requested picking up the child’s backpack when they nervously pointed at it fidgeting on the spot eventually showing the man a tag attached to the puppy plush that had their name was stitched into.

“Jungwoo” Doyoung voiced smiling as the child nodded their head hesitantly taking their plush back when Doyoung offered it “okay Jungwoo will you do me a favour?, hold up your age in fingers for me please” the man requested an even bigger smile gracing his features when Jungwoo stuck six fingers up seemingly reacting positively “thank you” Doyoung murmured, Jungwoo stood frozen on the spot fiddling with his puppy plush avoiding eye contact with the man “do you know where your carer is?” Doyoung inquired kneeling on the carpeted floor attempting to catch a glimpse of Jungwoos face “well that’s alright” he reassured once Jungwoo shook his head no “how about we have a bath?” the man suggested making Jungwoo curiously look at him for the first time unsure of what the word meant “how about I show you” Doyoung offered noticing the boy’s confusion holding his hand out for Jungwoo.

Jungwoo stared at the man’s outstretched hand continuing to play with his plush puppy tears building up in his eyes as the fear settled in stumbling back from Doyoung pushing himself against the wall curling up in a ball “hey, hey it’s alright” Doyoung whispered sitting in front of the child heart clenching as he noticed tears streaming down Jungwoos cheeks silently falling to the ground yet the boy still didn’t make any noise which concerned Doyoung, “okay tell you what, if you can be the biggest bravest boy for me I’ll let you pick out one of the special plushies” the man bargained praying it would work “let’s go then” Doyoung beamed softly gripping Jungwoos hand leading the anxious child down the hallway into the bathroom urging the boy to stand on the small plastic stool “show me if you want it to stop” Doyoung reminded twisting the tap attached to the bathtub lukewarm water spurting out of the tap.

“It’s a little loud” the man gently chuckled kneeling down next to the boy touching the water urging Jungwoo to do the same smiling as the boy slowly lent down sticking one of his fingers in the water a surprised noise escaping his throat curiously touching the water again “Johnnys going to join us in a minute” Doyoung informed softly sighing when Jungwoo stared at him wide eyed shuffling into the corner of the bathroom, “or not that’s okay too” the man reassured turning off the tap once the bath was filled wincing when a knock was heard “I’ll only be a minute” Doyoung smiled opening the door quickly closing it “everything okay?” Johnny inquired handing the younger man a pair of Haechan and Marks pyjamas unsure what size Jungwoo was “he’s calm but weary, I found out his name is Jungwoo and he doesn’t know where his carer is” Doyoung replied leaning against the door “also he hasn’t spoken a word” he added sharing a concerned look with his husband “I know, he didn’t even say anything when I picked him up” Johnny sighed placing a kiss on Doyoungs head before leaving the younger man to it.

“Alright let’s get this over with” Doyoung urged frowning once he noticed Jungwoo still curled up in the corner flinching when the man entered “can you take your clothes off for me sweetie?” Doyoung requested tugging at his shirt to make it clearer for the child who simply stared at the man eventually struggling to remove his clothes once Doyoung had turned around curling back into a ball unsure of what to do, “just step in for me Jungwoo” the man softly instructed placing the two pairs of pyjamas on the drying rack kneeling next to the bathtub letting Jungwoo get used to the water smiling as the boy touched one of the bubbles looking shocked when it popped “Taeyong loves bubble baths as well even though he’s one of the oldest out of all our children” Doyoung quietly informed slowly reaching over to grab a flannel dunking it in the water before wringing it out.

“We have a lot of children, six in total so far a lot more than we planned” the man rambled gently wiping Jungwoos back as the boy curiously looked at him talk about his children “Taeil is our oldest I think you’ll get along well with him, most of them are a bit loud but Taeil’s very calm” he added shielding Jungwoos eyes with his hand softly apologising when the boy flinched before gently pouring water from a jug onto Jungwoos head, “you’re doing so well Jungwoo” Doyoung praised washing the shampoo and conditioner out of the child’s hair frowning at the murky water ushering the boy out once he had finished washing Jungwoo “step into these for me sweetie” Doyoung urged holding out Haechans fleece pyjamas bottoms slipping on the matching top after Jungwoo had successfully stepped into the pyjamas bottoms “all done” the man cheered bunching Jungwoos old clothes up wrinkling his nose at the smell.

“Let’s go pick a special plushie then” Doyoung cooed once again holding his hand out for the boy leaving Jungwoos old clothes outside of the bathroom knowing Johnny would either wash them or throw them out “you have to keep this a secret” the man whispered leading Jungwoo into his and Johnnys room opening a small cabinet that none of the children were allowed in for obvious reasons “do you promise to keep it a secret?” Doyoung questioned send the child a reassuring smile, Jungwoo stared at him for a moment eventually nodding his head a small excited noise leaving his lips as he stared at the different plushies neatly organised “you can pick anyone for being such a good boy” Doyoung praised watching the child continue to stare at them too afraid to do anything his eyes focusing on a panda plush surprised when the man offered him it “such a great choice” the man complimented smiling as Jungwoo ran his fingers over the plush pandas fur letting out a curious noise.

A concerned look made its way onto Doyoungs face as Jungwoo remained silent only letting out the occasional quiet noise “let’s go eat something” Doyoung urged hesitantly bending down knowing it’d be quicker to carry the child up “Jungwoo can I carry you?” he asked watching Jungwoo think about eventually nodding his head freezing as the man carefully lifted him, “it’s alright, I promise not to hurt you” Doyoung soothed walking at a slow pace to the kitchen smiling at the small bowl of soup that Johnny had no doubt heated up the pair thinking alike “this is yummy soup I made” the man informed debating whether to sit Jungwoo in his lap or in Haechans highchair eventually deciding on the latter surprised Jungwoo actually fit.

Jungwoo wriggled in the chair a bit finally settling staring at the spoonful of soup Doyoung held in front of his mouth “say ahh” Doyoung urged popping the spoon into the child’s mouth once Jungwoo hesitantly opened it relaxing at the taste of the soup patiently waiting as Doyoung scooped up some more soup repeating the process until at least half of the soup was finished, “such a good eater” the black-haired man praised dumping the rest of the soup in the bin before placing the plastic bowl in the sink “we’ll get settled for bed now” Doyoung informed knowing most of the children were probably already tucked up in bed especially Mark and Haechan “I bet you’re tired” he noted once again picking the child up internally cursing himself when Jungwoo flinched panicked noises filling the room as Jungwoo thrashed in the man’s grip only settling once Doyoung began to gently hum.

Doyoung continued to sway from side to side stopping once Jungwoo had calmed down leaning away from the adult “I’m so sorry Jungwoo” the man quietly apologised coaxing Jungwoo closer the guilt settling in as the child began to quietly cry tears running down his cheeks and dripping onto Haechans pyjamas “it’s alright, Doyoungie’s a bad boy” Doyoung huffed the statement usually cheering most of his children up, Jungwoo froze turning to look at the man a tiny giggle slipping past his lips at Doyoungs fake pout “oh Haechans going to love you” Doyoung chuckled opening the door to the sensory room placing the boy on the small bed in the corner double checking the curtains were closed and nightlight was switched on “now you settle down and get some sleep, call me if you need anything” the adult reminded helping Jungwoo shuffle into bed covering the boy with the duvet.

“Goodnight Jungwoo” he whispered gently closing the door and locking it making his way to the master bedroom “is he settled?” Johnny asked gently shushing Haechan who was curled up in his lap sucking away on his bottle while Taeil sat over him cooing over the youngest boy “hopefully” Doyoung murmured easily lifting Taeyong into his arms the boy making grabby hands at him snuggling into the adult once Doyoung had picked him up, “so what happened?” the younger man questioned referring to the five children in their room “I can’t help it, they’re just so cute” Johnny bashfully mumbled making a chorus of giggles fill the room Mark waddling over to the adult clumsily dropping a kiss on Johnnys forehead “you’re so weak” Doyoung playfully jabbed setting Taeyong down on the bed before grabbing his sleepwear and walking to the bathroom.

“Meanie” the older man muttered causing Mark to let out a shriek of happiness shuffling closer to the adult continuing to suckle away on his bottle “so childish” the bunny looking man snorted fondly sighing once he noticed Taeyong and Yuta stood by his legs gripping onto the adult “can appa get dressed?” he questioned lifting Yuta into his arms kissing the boy’s nose, “stay” Taeyong mumbled wrapping his arms around the man’s legs pouting up at Doyoung “alright” the man smiled petting Taeyongs head before placing both boys on the sink countertop quickly undressing then changing into his sleepwear “let’s get some sleep then” Doyoung cooed balancing the two boys on his hips settling down next to Johnny groaning when Yuta sat directly on his stomach while Taeyong snuggled in between the two adults clutching Haechan to his chest.

“Have you got the baby monitor?” the older man inquired laying Taeil on his chest stroking Marks back as the boy cuddled into his side “yeah, wait where’s Hyunnie?” Doyoung questioned making Johnny shoot up accidentally knocking Taeil off his chest “oh shoot, sorry baby” Johnny apologised picking the oldest boy up softly shushing Taeil “I’ll go find him” Doyoung reassured placing Yuta to the side and kissing Taeils forehead, “Hyunnie, baby” the bunny looking man called gently padding down the stairs a sigh of relief slipping past his lips when the bathroom door creaked open Jaehyun peeking his head around the door tears streaming down his face making grabby hands at the adult “oh baby” Doyoung softly sighed immediately picking the boy up beginning to gently sway.

“S-sta-yed appa” Jaehyun sobbed tightly clutching onto the man sniffling into Doyoungs neck “oh I know, such a good boy for appa” Doyoung soothed placing multiple kisses on the child’s face feeling guilty for leaving the boy alone knowing that Jaehyun took his orders very seriously never wanting to disappoint his parents “lonely” Jaehyun blubbered whimpers and sniffles finally quieting down, “you’re the best boy ever Hyunnie, appa and dada are so sorry” Doyoung apologised walking back up the stairs and into the master bedroom where Yuta and Taeyong were still waiting for Doyoung clutching onto the man once he settled back into bed “oh Hyunnie, dadas so sorry” Johnny cooed taking the child into his arms kissing Jaehyuns face making the boy quietly giggle snuggling further into Johnny gripping Taeils hand.

“You’re going to have to make it up to him” Doyoung lightly chuckled laying Yuta back on his chest playing with the boy’s hair “what’ll it take Hyunnie?” the older man questioned laying back down in bed coaxing Taeil on top of him so the eldest boy was lying next to Jaehyun “i-ice c’eam” he giggled making Taeyong and Mark cheer in agreement, “alright, ice cream it is” Johnny softly sighed tugging the duvet back up so it covered all of them gently pulling Haechan closer to him the boy letting out a sleepy whine soon settling down again “time for sleep now” the bunny looking man murmured intertwining his hand with Johnnys using his other hand to stroke Yutas hair lulling the boy to sleep “then dada will take you for ice cream after school” Johnny added squeezing Doyoungs hand holding Taeil and Jaehyun tighter to his chest before drifting off to sleep.

***

Haechan bouncing on top of him was what woke Doyoung up letting out a quiet groan gently grabbing hold of Haechan to stop the boy from bouncing “why do you only ever wake appa up like that?” he questioned glancing at his husband who was still peacefully sleeping Jaehyun and Taeil curled up on his chest while Mark was tucked under his arm, the youngest boy sat on his chest giggling while he played with the adults cheeks “m’pa” Haechan smiled clutching onto the man as Doyoung stood up grabbing the sensory rooms keys once he heard some rustling through the baby monitor “favouritism” Doyoung teased causing Haechan to tilt his head to the side a pout beginning to form confused as to what the word meant.

Doyoung lightly chuckled “don’t worry about it baby, appa’s just teasing” he reassured placing a soft kiss on Haechans head quietly unlocking the sensory room door surprised when he saw Jungwoo stood on the window seat fiddling with the locked window “Jungwoo” the man softly called causing the child to freeze refusing to turn around tears welling up in his eyes, “what’re you doing sweetie, you’ll hurt yourself” Doyoung chided carefully walking over to the quivering boy “let’s go get some breakfast” the adult urged holding his hand out for Jungwoo smiling once the boy hesitantly took it letting the man lead him down the stairs “Haechan this is Jungwoo, Jungwoo this is my youngest child Haechan” Doyoung introduced the younger boy shyly waving at the other before snuggling into Doyoung.

Jungwoo curiously peeked up at the other child quickly looking away when Haechan met his gaze a bright smile present on his face “what do we fancy for breakfast?” Doyoung asked strapping Haechan into his highchair deciding to let Jungwoo wander for now “cakes” Haechan cheered happily kicking his legs against his highchair accepting his soft unicorn figure from Doyoung, “pancakes it is” the adult confirmed smiling once he noticed both the puppy and panda plushes clutched to Jungwoos chest “have you had pancakes before Jungwoo?” he inquired grabbing the glass jug and different ingredients to make the pancakes “cakes ‘ummy” Haechan declared gently bashing his fist against his highchairs tray startling Jungwoo the boy cowering away from the noise.

“Haechan baby remember what appa said yesterday” Doyoung reminded turning around to face the two children gently tutting while he walked over to Haechan kissing the boy’s forehead “qui’t, s-s’rry m’pa” Haechan pouted leaning into the adults touch “it’s alright, Jungwoo’s just a little jumpy” the man softly sighed glancing at the curled up boy crouching down in front of him, “it’s okay Jungwoo” Doyoung soothed once again sighing as Jungwoo curled into a tighter ball tiny sniffles filling the room “how about you help me make pancakes?” the man suggested offering his hand to the small boy leading Jungwoo to the oven after the boy wrapped his fingers around Doyoungs “can I carry you again?” he questioned only lifting the boy up once Jungwoo nodded.

“We have to wash our hands first” Doyoung instructed moving over to the sink squirting a tiny amount of soap onto Jungwoos hand switching on the tap urging Jungwoo to stick his hand under the running water grabbing the small towel hanging at the side of the sink gently drying Jungwoos hand once the boy had finished “good boy, lets put the eggs in” Doyoung urged handing the child one of the eggs, Jungwoo let out a quiet curious noise gently shaking the egg in his hand showing it to both his plushes resting on the countertop “we just have to crack it” the man explained carefully grabbing hold of Jungwoos hand softly cracking the egg against the jug the yolk dripping into the glass jug filled with flour once it had been cracked.

Jungwoo let out yet another curious noise watching as Doyoung repeated the action with another egg then adding two portions of different liquids passing Jungwoo a whisk “stir it now” Doyoung instructed helping the boy once Jungwoo got tired picking both his plushes back up continuing to watch the adult stir the mixture pouring it into the pan after he had finished stepping back so nothing would hit Jungwoo, “oh hello baby” Doyoung greeted looking at Yuta attached to his legs Mark soon following “pancakes?” Yuta questioned tugging on the man’s pyjama pants “you can thank Haechan for that” the adult chuckled said boy bouncing in his highchair when he was mentioned “p’cakes” Mark cheered waddling over to Haechans highchair staring up at the boy.

“Channie dow’” Haechan requested pulling on his highchairs straps pouting at the adult “alright hold on” Doyoung softly sighed carefully placing Jungwoo down before walking over to Haechan unbuckling the boy and then setting him down next to Mark “‘hank ‘ou m’pa” the child beamed grabbing hold of Marks hand pulling the slightly older boy over to the small plastic table where some of their toys were set out, a quiet squeak left Jungwoos mouth as Yuta stepped closer to him curiously inspecting the shorter boy in front of him reaching out and squishing Jungwoos cheeks making the boy panic thrashing in the older child’s grip “ah ah Yuta, let go” Doyoung demanded coaxing Jungwoo into his arms once Yuta let go of the younger boy “sorry appa” Yuta whispered staring at his feet wiggling his toes to distract himself.

“Hey, hey don’t cry, we just have to be careful” the man reassured kneeling down embracing both boys dropping a kiss on Yutas head pulling Jungwoo closer to his body the boy eventually squirming out of his arms curling up in on of the kitchen corners “Jungwoo this is Yuta and that’s Mark” Doyoung introduced letting Yuta cling onto him as he stood up, Doyoung softly sighed glancing at the boy still sat in the corner placing Jungwoos two plushes in front of him before returning to the oven flipping the pancakes eventually filling up a plate evenly dishing them out on three plastic bowls, four plastic plates and two ceramic plates managing to balance most of them on his arms placing them down on the table.

“Cakes” the youngest boy beamed allowing Doyoung to lift him into his highchair then repeating the action with Mark while Yuta climbed into his chair settling on his booster seat “ahh just in time” Johnny murmured walking into the kitchen Taeil on hip Jaehyun securely holding onto his hand and Taeyong sleepily tailing behind them stumbling slightly making grabby hands at Doyoung, “good morning babies” the younger man cooed placing Taeyong on his chair exchanging a quick kiss with Johnny “good morning love” the older man replied helping Jaehyun into his chair letting Taeil sit on his lap “Jungwoo will you come eat something?” Doyoung asked crouching in front of the small child still curled up in the corner staring at everyone with weary eyes flinching anytime something moved.

Jungwoo simply stared at the man squeezing his plushes tighter to his chest “it’s alright, I know they look a little bit scary but I promise it’s safe” Doyoung reassured slowly reaching out and gently stroking Jungwoos cheek then yet again holding his hand out urging the child to take it walking over to the table once Jungwoo grabbed his hand avoiding eye contact with everyone sticking to Doyoung deeming the man the safest so far, “up we go” Doyoung smiled carefully lifting the boy into his lap letting Jungwoo get settled before offering the boy a forkful of pancakes “are you ready for school then?” Johnny questioned keeping his voice at a quiet tone cautious of the newest child in the room “trip” Jaehyun cheered making Mark clap his hands bouncing in his highchair “I wanna go trip” Yuta pouted butting his head against Doyoungs arm in protest.

“Your trip’s next week baby” Doyoung reminded ruffling Yutas hair before going back to slowly feeding Jungwoo the boy whining once Doyoung took the fork away still a decent amount of pancakes left on the plate “you’ll be sick Jungwoo” he explained gently rubbing the child’s tummy placing Jungwoo down on the chair collecting everyone’s dishes, “will you be alright getting them all ready?” the younger man inquired setting the dishes in the sink turning back around to face Johnny who was now lifting Taeil and Jaehyun up urging Yuta and Taeyong to follow him “I should be fine, are you dropping Mark and Haechan off later?” Johnny replied glancing at the two boys “no they’ll stay home today, I’ll settle these two in the living room and then I’ll find some more information about him” Doyoung informed letting Johnny peck him on the forehead waving to Yuta as the boy left.

“M’pa ‘care?” Haechan asked snuggling into Doyoungs arms once the man lifted him up “no daycare today baby, stay home with appa” the adult explained his answer making both Mark and Haechan squeal with delight tightly clutching onto the man as Doyoung walked to the living room setting the two boys in the playpen set up in the living room, “appa will be back in a minute” Doyoung assured kissing both boys heads switching the tv on before returning to the kitchen where Jungwoo was still sat on the chair playing with his plush pandas ear “Jungwoo would you like to stay with me or do you want to go play?” the man questioned crouching in front of the chair Jungwoo was sat on smiling at the boy.

Jungwoo continued to play with his plush panda using his free hand to grip onto the chair “alright you can stay with me” Doyoung reassured carefully lifting the boy into his arms relived when Jungwoo reacted positively staying still as Doyoung walked to the living room settling down on the sofa Jungwoo in lap opening his laptop and logging on “m’pa” Haechan called catching the man’s attention, “what’s wrong baby?” he asked lowering the laptop screen to focus on Haechan “out” the boy pouted gripping onto the plastic bars of the play pen wriggling them “ah ah, you know you’re not allowed” Doyoung reminded knowing how troublesome Haechan could be especially when he was left on his own or with one of his brothers.

Haechan grumbled waddling back over to Mark playing with the slightly older boy “right let’s check the system” Doyoung murmured opening his files where missing children cases were stored “Jungwoo” the man whispered typing the name into the system softly sighing when multiple files appeared “appa” Taeyong called wandering into the living room climbing onto the sofa, “hey Yongie” the adult greeted urging Taeyong to shuffle closer helping the boy to stand up “ready for school?” Doyoung questioned gently brushing some glitter off Taeyongs sweater sighing as it fell onto the sofa and carpeted floor “dada’s getting messy” Taeyong giggled lightly bouncing on the sofa focusing on the cartoons playing on the tv.

“Shall appa go help him?” Doyoung softly chuckled flattening Taeyongs hair making the boy whine moving the adults hand out of the way so he could see the tv “no need” Johnny insisted walking into the living room Yuta and Jaehyun dangling over each of his shoulders while Taeil trailed after the man giggling away to himself “what happened?” the younger man questioned placing Jungwoo and his laptop on the sofa standing up and walking over to his husband, Doyoung once again chuckled wiping the pink toothpaste off of Johnnys cheek “Taeil happened” Johnny softly sighed glancing at the boy who was still giggling away to himself “right let’s get going” the older man urged setting Taeil and Jaehyun down coaxing Taeyong over to him “behave for dada, I’ll see you later” Doyoung smiled pulling the four boy into a hug kissing all of their heads.

“Same goes for you two” Johnny murmured scooping Mark and Haechan into his arms kissing the boy’s foreheads before setting them back down “I’ll see you later Jungwoo” he added waving at the boy curled up on the sofa staring at Johnny with wide eyes “right let’s get back to searching” Doyoung mumbled fixing his glasses and sitting back down on the sofa pulling Jungwoo into his lap, “m’pa d’ink p’ease” Haechan requested stumbling to his feet dragging Mark up with him the two boys waddling closer to Doyoung peering at him through the plastic bars “alright baby, good boy for using your manners” the man praised ruffling Haechans hair then walking to the kitchen to make the three boys some juice.

“Channie nu” Mark whisper yelled tugging on the younger boy’s overalls in an attempt to stop Haechan climbing “Channie” the slightly older boy repeated anxiety levels beginning to rise as Haechan continued to climb eventually landing on the opposite side of the bars “p’ease Channie” Mark begged tears welling up in his eyes too afraid to join the boy eventually deciding to copy Haechan just in case the other boy needed protecting, Haechan beamed linking hands with his brother waddling over to the sofa climbing up with help from Mark “hi hi” the youngest boy whispered shuffling closer to Jungwoo “Channie” Mark warned once again tugging on Haechans overalls to stop him unintentionally scaring the new child “m’Chan an’ ‘hat Markie” Haechan introduced pulling Mark closer to him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Doyoung sternly demanded standing in the doorway hands on hips his tone making Mark shriek out of fear scaring himself that much he tumbled back off the sofa landing with a heavy thud instantly bursting into tears “oh Markie” Doyoung softly sighed placing the three sippie cups on the coffee table gathering the boy in his arms, “Markie otay?” Haechan bashfully questioned standing up on the sofa anxiously fiddling with his fingers “he’s alright, just a little bump” the adult reassured as he swayed from side to side softly shushing the crying boy tucked away in his arms “m-m’s’rry M-Mar-kie” the youngest boy sniffled shying away from everyone in the room.

“Hey hey Channie it’s alright, look Markie’s fine” the bunny looking man soothed also lifting the other boy into his arms praying that neither of the boys had anxiety attacks not knowing how he would handle it especially when Jungwoo was present “m’s’rry Markie” Haechan repeated refusing to touch the slightly older boy even as Mark reached out for him attempting to coax the boy closer, Mark whimpered successfully grabbing Haechans hand catching the youngest boy’s attention looking at his brother through teary eyes “s’okay Channie” Mark reassured cuddling Haechan to his chest once Doyoung set them back down inside the play pen “Markie ‘kay” the older boy cheered placing a sloppy kiss on Haechans forehead making Doyoung fondly shake his head passing the two boys their sippie cups.

“Are you alright Jungwoo?” he whispered sitting back down on the sofa offering a sippie cup to Jungwoo who avoided eye contact shuffling away from the man shaken from the previous events “it’s alright, no one’s hurt” Doyoung assured once he noticed the panic on Jungwoos face placing the sippie cup in between the child’s legs “right let’s continue searching” the adult murmured smiling as Jungwoo shifted closer to him,Doyoung continued to search through the list of different children named Jungwoo eventually coming across one that fit the child’s description the picture attached to it resembling a younger looking Jungwoo scrolling down to take a look at the notes “oh Jungwoo” Doyoung softly sighed glancing at the child sat next to him removing his glasses and tiredly rubbing at his eyes wondering how he was supposed to tell Johnny about what had happened to Jungwoo.

“What to do, what to do?” Doyoung tutted closing the laptop carefully running his hand through Jungwoos hair a tired sigh escaping his lips eyes fluttering shut as he began to think of a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Doyoung begin to learn more about Jungwoo becoming more in love with the child as each hour passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ my lovelies  
> First off thank you for your support on my story so far!!  
> I left this chapter as a bit of a cliff hanger…hehehe  
> There’s also been this whole thing with Yuta but it’s over now so go show him soms loveeee  
> Anyways hope you’re all doing okay and staying safe!!  
> Edit- so this dumb thing here made part of the story not make sense soooo ignore that and thank you to the person who pointed it out to me!!(´∀｀*)

Jungwoo turned to look at the adult a curious noise escaping his throat seemingly asking what was wrong “you’ve really been through it, haven’t you” Doyoung softly sighed coaxing the boy closer pleasantly surprised when the boy shuffled closer to him offering the man his puppy plush making Doyoung softly coo accepting the plush from the small boy, “thank you” he smiled closing his laptop and placing it on the coffee table carefully hugging the ragged plush that had obviously seen better days but Doyoung would never want to get rid of the toy that was obviously a precious thing to Jungwoo “how about we give puppy a bath?” the adult asked wanting to distract himself from the file he had just read.

The child once again curiously cooed brightening up once he remembered what the word meant “let’s go then” Doyoung softly chuckled checking on the two children in the playpen before offering his hand to Jungwoo walking to the kitchen as soon as the child softly held it toddling after the man “in we go” the man brightly sung placing the plush in the washing-up bowl turning on the hot water, “up here for me sweetie” Doyoung requested cautiously helping the boy to stand on one of the kitchen chairs so he could see everything Doyoung was doing maybe even help a little “first we add water” Doyoung mumbled freezing when Jungwoo let out a distressed noise reaching out for the plush.

“It’s alright, look puppy’s okay” Doyoung reassured pulling the plush out of the water showing it to Jungwoo who shyly grabbed it clutching it to his chest making Doyoung internally wince at the dirty water dripping onto the chair then onto the floor “why don’t you do it” the adult offered opening his arms allowing Jungwoo to climb into them softly clutching onto the man, Jungwoo nodded placing his puppy plush in the water whimpering as the water covered his plush “puppy’s okay, puppy’s doing such a good job” Doyoung whispered pouring the dirty water down the drain before filling the washing-up bowl again grabbing a bottle of laundry detergent “does it smell nice?” the bunny looking man inquired upon noticing the boy sniffing the box.

The boy bashfully nodded watching Doyoung carefully wash the puppy plush squeezing the dirt out of the toy recoiling at the smell yet he wasn’t surprised after finding out how many years Jungwoo had supposedly been homeless for “all clean” Doyoung announced causing Jungwoo to smile then frowning as the man placed his puppy plush on the drying rack, “we’ll come back for puppy later” Doyoung assured yet again tipping the dirty water out before returning to the living room where Mark and Haechan were waiting for them “appa” Mark called making grabby hands at the adult “coming baby” the man murmured hesitantly setting Jungwoo in the play pen scooping Mark into his arms.

“Woo” Haechan toothily smiled waddling over to the slightly taller boy offering Jungwoo one of his princess figures that Johnny and Doyoung had gotten him for his previous birthday “good boy Channie” the adult praised rubbing his nose against Marks setting the boy in his lap helping Mark to stand up glancing at the pair in the playpen “Woo p’ay?” the youngest boy asked leading Jungwoo over to a small plastic castle, Jungwoo curiously squeaked shuffling closer to the smaller boy princess figure tightly clutched in his hand “p’cess” Haechan cheered placing a plastic tiara on Jungwoos head then placing another on his own turning to face Doyoung “such pretty princesses” the man praised making Haechan burst into giggles excitedly bouncing on the spot.

Mark toddled over to the pair as soon as Doyoung set him down grabbing his laptop and skimming through his emails keeping Jungwoos file shut for now glancing at the trio of boys in the playpen “Markie p’cess” the youngest boy smiled removing his own tiara and placing it on the boy’s head “nu’ Channie pin’cess” Mark insisted fixing the tiara on Haechans head, the younger boy pouted offering Mark a fairy wand instead the boy happily taking it making Haechan smile again “p’ay” he happily shrieked plonking himself down on the carpeted floor patting the space next to him so Jungwoo would sit down “I’ll go make lunch, behave for appa” Doyoung reminded dropping a kiss on Mark and Haechans head deciding to just carefully pet Jungwoos head.

***

“Appa” Jaehyun squealed skidding into the living room and collapsing in Doyoungs arms squealing as the man picked him up “someone’s been eating no-no food” Doyoung softly chuckled grabbing a tissue from the tissue box wiping the mint coloured ice cream smeared around Jaehyuns face, “I don’t think we’re getting sleep tonight” Johnny admitted herding the rest of the children into the living room “m’da” Haechan yelled making grabby hands at the adult snuggling into Johnny once the man complied also scooping Mark into his arms “I can see” the younger man smiled finally noticing the different colours of ice cream decorating the children’s face “c’eam?” the youngest boy questioned pouting at the adult holding him.

“Wan’ ice c’eam” Mark shyly mumbled hiding his face in Johnnys neck playing with the man’s tie “ahh sorry baby, dada completely forgot to get three more” Johnny sighed pecking Haechans forehead glancing at Jungwoo who was still tucked away in the playpens corner curled into a ball flinching at every noise “did appa keep you hostage all day” he grinned avoiding Doyoungs hand, “stop making it sound like a prison” the younger man grumbled stepping over the playpens bars crouching in front of Jungwoo “let’s go get some hot chocolate” Johnny urged leading the children to the kitchen so Doyoung could coax Jungwoo out of the playpen “did they scare you?” he whispered shuffling closer to the small child gently playing with the boy’s hair.

Jungwoo nodded after a few seconds curling himself into an even tighter ball wishing he had one of his plushes “that’s alright, they won’t hurt you” the adult reassured seemingly reading Jungwoos mind and grabbing the boy’s panda plush then passing it to him “how about we go get some hot chocolate?” Doyoung questioned opening his arms waiting for Jungwoo to climb into them, “Johnny makes the best hot chocolate” he informed carefully situating the child on his hip before walking to the kitchen leaning against the counter and watching his husband make seven cups of hot chocolate three of them being poured into sippie cups instead of the usual plastic cups “look at the magic Jungwoo” Johnny softly gasped showing the boy a sippie cup full of edible glitter an added feature Taeyong and Haechan had requested.

The child curiously cooed shying away from Johnny still weary of the man “dada” Taeil quietly called tugging on the adults trousers “hang on baby” Johnny fondly chuckled grabbing one of the plastic cups bending down and handing Taeil his cup the boy excitedly bouncing on the spot sticking his finger into the sparkly liquid also showing it to Jaehyun when the younger boy leaned over, “see magic” the older man grinned securing the lids on the three sippie cups handing one to Jungwoo before walking over to the two high chairs placing Mark and Haechan sippie cups on their separate highchair trays both boys happily squealing at the lukewarm liquid eagerly suckling away on their sippie cups “ah ah, what do we say?” Doyoung reminded tutting at the two boys “‘hank ‘ou m’da” Haechan beamed happily kicking his legs against his highchair.

“T’ank you dada” Mark mumbled continuing to suck on the plastic teat of his sippie cup giggling as some hot chocolate dribbled down Haechans chin dripping onto the boy’s highchair tray “glitter” Taeyong smiled grabbing Jaehyuns hand and pulling the boy up onto his chair so he could cuddle his younger brother “you can drink some” Doyoung whispered taking a sip from the sippie cup when Jungwoo offered it to him wanting to see that it was safe, “it’s very warm and yummy” the bunny looking man complimented coaxing the plastic teat into Jungwoos mouth urging the boy to suck “is it nice?” Johnny nervously inquired afraid of messing up more with Jungwoo “yummy” Yuta confirmed making both adults fondly smile before turning their attention back to Jungwoo the boy quietly humming in content.

“I think he liked it” the younger man murmured placing Jungwoo on the floor petting the small child’s head “right, who wants a bath first?” he asked not surprised when Taeyong and Haechan both made grabby hands the two boys loving baths the most out of the group “I’ll look after this lot then” Johnny nervously mumbled glancing at Jungwoo who had put himself in the corner staring at his puppy plush still resting on the drying rack, “you’ll be fine” Doyoung reassured pecking Johnnys lips for extra comfort before lifting the two boys into his arms and walking to the upstairs bathroom humming as Taeyong rambled about his day “well what shall we do?” the adult asked unbuckling Mark from his highchair and placing the boy down next to Yuta “film” the eldest boy whispered clinging onto Johnnys leg.

“Alright, film it is” the man agreed leading four of the children to the living room deciding to come back later for Jungwoo once he had settled the others “Ponyo please dada” Yuta pleaded climbing onto the sofa and pulling Mark into his lap cuddling the younger boy to his chest “okay baby, good boy for using your manners” Johnny praised dropping a kiss on the boy’s head before switching on Netflix and selecting Ponyo which was one of Yutas favourite films, “Jungwoo” the adult softly called crouching in front of the child offering Jungwoo his now dry puppy plush the boy bashfully accepting it cuddling the toy to his chest “do you want to watch a film?” Johnny questioned holding his hand out so Jungwoo could take it carefully walking to the living once the boy wrapped his small fingers around Johnnys.

“Dada sparkly?” Taeyong requested walking into the living room gently tugging Haechan after him both boys dressed in a fresh pair of pyjamas “alright baby” Johnny murmured glancing at Doyoung who had just entered before walking over to the candle resting on the coffee striking a match and lowering it to light the purple glittery candle that Taeyong treasured, “Johnny wait” Doyoung yelled freezing as Jungwoo sped out of the room once he noticed the flame of the candle “sh-sugar” the older man muttered blowing the candle out and speeding out of the living anxiety levels rising as he approached the now open front door “Jungwoo” he shouted rushing out of the door slowing down at their small garden shed.

“Jungwoo” Johnny repeated crouching down in front of the garden bench where Jungwoo was curled up under his puppy and panda plushes cuddled to his chest “I’m so sorry Jungwoo” the man softly apologised unsure of what was actually wrong but he still felt guilty regardless “can you come out for me baby?” Johnny requested reaching out and scooping the child up as rain began to pour down from the sky, Jungwoo let out a panicked noise struggling in Johnnys grip clutching both of his plushes tighter against his chest afraid to enter the house “it’s alright Jungwoo, you’re safe” the adult soothed giving Doyoung a small thumbs up before walking to the sensory room remembering to lock the door “there you go” Johnny murmured placing the boy down.

The small child stared at Johnny watching the man lay down in the middle of the room coaxing Jungwoo onto his chest “I just seem to mess up with you every time” Johnny dryly chuckled tears welling up in his eyes letting Jungwoo play with his ring the boy letting out an inquisitive noise gripping the piece of jewellery “I don’t want to, from what Doyoung tells me you’re a sweetheart” he added removing his ring and passing it to Jungwoo, the boy curiously cooed showing Johnny the golden ring making the man softly chuckle carefully reaching out and petting Jungwoos head as gentle as he could pleasantly surprised when the boy shyly leaned into the touch “do you forgive me, do you forgive Johnny for being such a bad boy?” the adult asked smiling once Jungwoo began to quietly giggled remembering the words from Doyoung clumsily shuffling closer up Johnnys chest smiling down at the adult.

“I’ll take that as a yes then” the man grinned sitting up causing Jungwoo to slide down his chest landing in the adults arms “you like my wedding ring?” Johnny asked watching the small boy wave the ring causing him to gently bounce on the man’s lap stopping once Johnny fondly chuckled coaxing the ring out of Jungwoos hand and slipping it onto the boy’s finger, Jungwoo stared at the ring in adoration shaking his hand causing the oversized ring to spin around on his finger “we’re not actually married” Johnny admitted settling down on one of the beanbags helping Jungwoo to sit up “we’re not allowed because we’re both men, that’s why I want to move to the states” the man explained smiling once he noticed Jungwoo paying attention curiously blinking up at the adult.

“I’m for Chicago, a long way away from here” the adult rambled gently rubbing Jungwoos back coaxing the boy to cuddle up to him clutching onto Johnny as the man stood up “let’s go eat something, I think doie ordered pizza” he mumbled grabbing Jungwoos puppy plush before slowly walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen where everyone was waiting, “is everything alright?” Doyoung inquired placing Taeils plate down kissing the boy’s head making Taeil shyly giggle affectionately squeezing the adults finger “yeah, we’re okay” Johnny confirmed placing Jungwoo in the spare highchair Doyoung had found while searching the attic “do your best sweetie” the younger man urged placing a bowl of soup on Jungwoos highchair tray.

Jungwoo stared at the bowl shyly glancing at Doyoung seemingly asking for help from the man “Johnny will you feed him please?” Doyoung requested sitting down in his own chair making sure all the children were settled and had their dinner “yep” Johnny chirped settling down in his chair before picking up the plastic spoon scooping up some soup holding it in front of Jungwoos mouth, “did you have a nice trip baby?” the bunny looking man questioned glancing at Jaehyun who was eating his pizza happily swinging his legs gently knocking them against his chair “mm fishy” Jaehyun cheered sliding out of his chair and waddling over to his bag pulling out a octopus plush.

Yuta made an excited noise at the appearance of the plush mouth full with pizza “chew first darling” Doyoung reminded pushing Yutas cup closer to the boy while Yuta made grabby hands at Jaehyun gently pulling the younger boy onto his chair “‘topus” Yuta exclaimed taking the plush from Jaehyun once the younger boy offered it to him watching his older brother coo over the toy, “for yuyu” Jaehyun beamed practically buzzing with excitement as Yuta let out another excited noise squeezing the boy against his chest eventually attacking Jaehyuns face with kisses “such a generous boy Hyunnie” Johnny praised reaching over the table and ruffling the boys hair quickly returning to Jungwoo wanting to get the boy fed so he could gain some weight.

“Thank you Hyunnie” the second oldest cheered continuing to peck the boy’s face causing Jaehyun to giggle “alright, Yuta let your brother breath” Doyoung chuckled cutting up Marks pizza when the boy quietly whined beaming at the man once Doyoung finished cutting it up wiping a bit of sauce off of the child’s face “look at this great eater doie” Johnny smiled showing Doyoung the half empty bowl of soup, “good job Woo, I think that deserves some pudding” the younger man murmured chuckling as multiple excited cheers came from the table mostly coming from Mark and Haechan especially after not having ice cream “well I know Jungwoos been a good boy but the rest of you monkeys I’m not sure about” Johnny teased making the children let out more noises this time of protest.

“F’i-ism” Haechan babbled causing everyone to look at the boy in confusion while Doyoung fondly laughed beginning to collect everyone’s dishes “that’s right baby, it’s favouritism” he agreed dropping a kiss on the toddlers head before walking to the kitchen to prepare some chocolate pudding “such big words Haechannie, we’re loosing our baby” the man dramatically cried covering his eyes with his hand, “nu’ Chan baby” the youngest boy protested kicking his legs against his highchair pouting at the adult “Channie baby” Mark added reaching across and pinching his brothers cheeks causing Johnny to coo “Channie our baby” Taeyong corrected climbing up onto the table crawling over to Haechan to gently pat the boy’s head.

“Ah…ah Yongie, off the table” Doyoung sighed placing the tray full of bowls on the table wrapping his arm around Taeyongs waist lifting the child up into the air making the boy softly giggle “sorry appa” he shyly apologised leaning down and kissing the man’s nose as an apology “just remember we don’t climb on the table” the bunny looking boy reminded pecking Taeyongs cheek before placing the boy on his chair, “this is perfect for your tummy” Doyoung informed placing the last bowl of chocolate pudding on Jungwoos highchair tray handing Johnny the spoon urging the man to once again feed Jungwoo hoping it would give them some sort of bonding “it will, no solids for a few weeks” the older man added on scooping up some of the smooth pudding offering it to the boy.

Jungwoo curiously stared at the spoon glancing at the other children who were happily slurping down their pudding getting most of it around their mouths “it’s nice Woo” Johnny assured motioning to the other boys slightly disappointed when Jungwoo turned to look at Doyoung seemingly asking the man for some help but it was to be expected as Jungwoo had made a special connection with Doyoung, “it’s really nice Jungwoo, I made it myself” Doyoung reassured his sentence successfully convincing Jungwoo that the treat was safe hesitantly biting into the spoon an excited noise escaping his throat at the sweet taste “yummy isn’t it, Doyoungie makes the best pudding” the older man softly chuckled patiently waiting for Jungwoo to finish his first mouthful before feeding him another spoonful.

“Appa yummy” Mark declared happily bouncing in his highchair attempting to lick the chocolate pudding smeared around his mouth and cheeks causing both adults to fondly laugh at the boy “thank you baby” the black-haired man smiled searching through one of the drawers grabbing a pack of baby wipes moving over to Mark gently washing the child’s face soon moving onto the other boy’s, “appa nuh” Jaehyun whined squirming away from the wipe eventually slipping off his chair giggling as he ran out of the dining room “I’ll get him” Johnny reassured placing the plastic spoon in the almost empty bowl of pudding walking out of the dining room to go find the troublesome boy.

“Stay still for me Woo” the adult urged carefully wiping Jungwoos face giving the boy a proud smile once he had finished “right you monkeys can play in the living room while I give Jungwoo and Taeilie a bath” Doyoung explained unbuckling both Mark and Haechan ushering all the children into the living room placing the play pen around them knowing they would get into some king of trouble while Johnny and Doyoung were busy, “m’pa out” Haechan pouted stomping his foot out of frustration glaring up at the man “s’okay Channie” Taeyong soothed plopping himself down on the floor pulling Haechan into his lap watching Doyoung turn on the tv switching it to a children’s channel “I’ll be back soon, behave” the man reminded returning to the dining room.

“Johnny I’m giving Taeil and Jungwoo a bath” the younger man shouted scooping the two boys into his arms flicking the dining room light off “alright, good luck love” Johnny replied walking into the hallway holding Jaehyun upside down occasionally shaking him causing the boy to excitedly squeal “be careful with him” the shorter man chuckled gently pecking the taller man’s lips gently tickling Jaehyuns tummy as he walked past, “are you shy Taeilie?” Doyoung cooed gently bouncing the boy perched on his left hip while Jungwoo sat on his right staring at the ground and fiddling with his fingers “my two shy babies” the adult whispered setting Taeil and Jungwoo down on the floor switching on the bathtubs tap “I’ll be back in a moment stay here” he instructed dropping a comforting kiss on Taeils cheek and petting Jungwoos head.

“M’Taeil” the older boy quietly introduced himself once Doyoung had left to find some clothes for the pair “this Moonie” he added showing the other boy his small bear figure that he’d had ever since he was a baby smiling as Jungwoo let out an excited noise timidly reaching out and gently patting the figure with his finger quickly pulling it away as soon as Doyoung entered, “alright let’s get you babies in the bath” he murmured beginning to help Taeil undress urging Jungwoo to do the same still not touching the boy until Jungwoo felt completely comfortable with him “in you get” Doyoung voiced placing the dirty clothes in the washing basket and setting Moonie on the bathroom sink sitting on the toilet and skimming through his phone letting the two boys play for a little bit.

“Woo” Taeil softly called shuffling closer to the younger boy showing Jungwoo the basket of bath toys Johnny and Doyoung had spoiled them with “s’you” the older boy giggled picking up a puppy squirted toy holding it under the water for a few seconds before bringing it back up squeezing the toy causing water to shoot out hitting Jungwoos cheek making both Doyoung and Taeil freeze staring at the small boy, Jungwoo slowly blinked eventually letting out a quiet excited noise gently hitting his hand against the water successfully splashing Taeil “right, let’s get you clean before this water gets cold” the man urged picking up the plastic jug deciding to wash Taeil first “you can keep playing sweetie” Doyoung assured upon noticing Jungwoo staring at the puppy squirter.

“All done” the adult sung plucking Taeil from the bathtub slipping the boy’s towel poncho over his head coaxing the boy to sit on the toilet “your turn baby” Doyoung smiled repeating the actions with Jungwoo going slower than he did with Taeil making sure to be as careful as possible “have you by any chance lost a very naked baby?” Johnny inquired walking into the bathroom with Taeil in his arms the boy giggling away to himself, “I didn’t even see the little monkey leave” the bunny looking man admitted carefully scooping Jungwoo up instantly wrapping the boy up in a big fluffy towel reaching out and gently booping Taeils nose causing the boy to burst into more giggles “anyway Taeyongs asking for you, he’s in the sensory room” Johnny informed taking the child out of Doyoungs arms.

The younger nodded hesitating by the door glancing at Jungwoo who was surprisingly comfortable cuddled up in Johnnys arms “I’ll get them dressed” the taller man reassured stepping closer to his husband tenderly kissing Doyoungs forehead urging him to go tend to Taeyong “alright monkeys, let’s get you ready for bedtime” Johnny murmured placing Taeil down deciding to keep Jungwoo in his arms, “good boy Taeilie” the man praised monitoring the boy as Taeil slowly got dressed into his pyjamas silently asking for help with his pyjama top proudly smiling up at Johnny once he had finished “we’ll tell appa what a good job you’ve done” Johnny reminded gently patting the eldest boy’s back trusting him to walk to the living room on his own.

“Now for you baby” Johnny whispered voice getting quieter once he noticed how sleepy Jungwoo was looking the most relaxed Johnny had ever seen “it’ll only be a moment” he soothed after Jungwoo whined blearily blinking up at the adult shyly making grabby hands wanting to be pressed against Johnnys chest again enjoying how much warmth the man provided, “see, all done” the man cooed holding the child back against his chest an idea popping into his head quietly humming as he slowly walked into the master bedroom where Doyoung was sat up in bed tablet resting on his lap and his glasses perched on his noses skimming through his emails glancing up and watching Johnny walk over to him.

“I think we should get wrap carrier for Jungwoo” the older man suggested motioning to the child attached to his chest the boy’seyes being closed and his breathing soft body fully relaxed against the adult “I think he’s a little bit too big for the one we have but I could look online or when I go shopping” Doyoung offered gently rubbing Jungwoos back once Johnny carefully laid him down on the younger man’s chest holding his breath as Jungwoo shifted for a few seconds then thankfully settling back down, “thank you” Johnny mumbled giving the two one last fond smile before leaving the room to say goodnight to all of their children “I’ve never seen you this relaxed” the bunny looking man quietly chuckled unsurprised to see Taeyong stood in the doorway shyly staring at the floor “coming Yongie?” he inquired patting the space next to him being careful not to wake the child laying on his chest “no school tomorrow for this one I’m guessing” Johnny assumed flicking the main light off and joining his husband in bed.

Doyoung quietly hummed carefully moving Jungwoo back onto Johnnys chest the boy immediately settling taking a liking to that specific spot on Johnny “come on, sleepy time Yongie” Doyoung cooed coaxing the boy into his side gently playing with Taeyongs hair attempting to lull the boy to sleep “nigh’ appa and dada” the boy mumbled pushing himself tighter against Doyoung, “goodnight baby” the older man smiled reaching out and gently rubbing Taeyongs cheek watching the child’s eyes flutter shut while his breathing evened out becoming soft and relaxed “so where did you get the idea of a wrap carrier?” the bunny looking man asked keeping his voice quiet for the sake of the two sleeping boys “he just seemed so relaxed against my chest, reminded me of Hyunnie actually” Johnny admitted glancing down at boy peacefully sleeping on his chest.

A smile made its way onto Doyoungs face as he remembered how Jaehyun would refuse to be separated with the two of them having to have at least one parent with him and even though Jaehyun was a lot more independent he still loved to attach himself to both Johnny and Doyoung “don’t remind me of my clingiest baby, I miss him” Doyoung fake cried smile still present on his face softly chuckling after Johnny poked him, “I think it’s a good idea though” he added watching Jungwoo rise and fall every time Johnny took a breath being extra careful so he didn’t wake the sleeping child “so did you find his file?” the older man eventually asked gently rubbing Jungwoos back causing the child to slightly move pressing himself tighter against the man seeking Johnnys warmth.

“I did…” Doyoung trailed off a deep sigh slipping past his lips as he remembered reading Jungwoos file “it’s bad?” Johnny questioned slipping his hand into his husbands squeezing it to comfort Doyoung “it’s bad” the younger man confirmed carefully picking Taeyong up shuffling closer to the other man so they could somewhat cuddle, Johnny frowned resting his head on top of Doyoungs now fully staring at the boy on his chest his heart clenching at the thought of Jungwoos suffering “I’ll tell you in the morning baby” Doyoung assured gently grabbing Johnnys chin pulling the man’s head down slightly so they could lock lips “okay, I love you” the older man whispered switching off his lamp pulling Doyoung hand closer to his body “I love you too” Doyoung replied pecking the man’s cheek before flicking his own lamp off drifting into a dreamless sleep.

***

“Appa, Appa” Taeyongs soft voice called poking the sleeping man’s cheek in an attempt to wake him pouting when it didn’t work “Yong?” Johnny mumbled sitting up in bed panicking once he realised Jungwoo wasn’t on his chest only relaxing after Taeyong pointed to the younger boy peacefully sleeping curled into Johnnys side “what’s wrong baby?” he inquired glancing at the alarm clock resting on Doyoungs bedside table, Taeyong continued to pout patting him tummy causing Johnny to softly groan blinking the sleep out of his eyes eventually standing up scooping Taeyong into his arms “let’s leave Woo and appa to sleep” the adult advised carefully moving Jungwoo to Doyoungs side so the child still had some warmth “are you having your special cereal?” Johnny questioned gently knocking on Taeil and Yutas shared room.

“Cereal” Taeyong echoed excitedly waving at his two brothers who both sleepily grumbled with Yuta eventually stumbling out of bed clutching Johnnys leg “good morning sleepyheads” Johnny greeted placing Taeyong on the floor then picking Taeil up causing the boy to whine stuffing his face into the man’s neck “I know you’re sleepy, dadas sorry” the man cooed opening the curtains with his free hand ushering the children towards Mark and Haechans room, “m’da” Haechan squealed bouncing on his bed using the bed guard as support so he didn’t fall making grabby hands at the adult “well at least someone’s excited to see me” Johnny softly chuckled lowering Marks bed guard so the boy could get out before picking Haechan up struggling to open the curtains.

“Dada?” Jaehyuns sleepy voice called wandering into Mark and Haechans room pouting up at the adult and rubbing at his eyes “good morning Hyunnie, did we wake you up?” Johnny murmured urging all the children downstairs and into the living room deciding to let them wander instead of putting them all in the play pen “stay in here while dada makes breakfast and don’t wake appa up” the man reminded placing Haechan and Taeil on the sofa switching on the tv, “wai’ Markie come” Mark insisted toddling after the adult clinging onto Johnnys leg as the man poured cereal into different bowls also slipping a tray of toast into the grill “we really have to get a toaster” he muttered adding milk to the cereal smiling down at Mark when the boy tugged in his pyjama pants “care?” the boy inquired snuggling into the man once Johnny lifted him up.

“Yep, me and appa will be dropping you off” Johnny cheered placing the bowls on a plastic tray then sliding the now cooked toast out of the grill spreading jam on them before adding them to the tray “both” Mark cheered excitedly bouncing in the adults grip settling down in his highchair once Johnny put him in it “breakfast time monkeys” Johnny announced ushering the children into the dining room counting their heads as they entered, “what am I missing?” Doyoung asked walking into the dining room Jungwoo perched on his hip hiding his face in the man’s shoulder “not much love” Johnny replied urging him to sit down letting Jungwoo stay in Doyoungs lap watching the child squirm slightly quickly settling back down “appa” Yuta beamed giving the adult a toothy smile jam smeared around his mouth making Doyoung fondly chuckle smiling back at the boy.

“Here I made some porridge for Jungwoo” the older man informed setting a bowl of porridge in front of Doyoung also placing a cup of coffee and buttered toast kissing the man’s forehead “thank you baby” Doyoung yawned coaxing Jungwoos face out of his shoulder so the boy could eat something “has dada spoiled us this morning?” the bunny looking man inquired gently bouncing Jungwoo scooping up some porridge offering it to the child, “too ear’y” Taeil whined sluggishly blinking at the man clutching Moonie to his chest dropping his spoon into the bowl “dada said he was sorry Taeilie, can you forgive dada?” Johnny questioned mimicking the boy’s pout causing most of the children to giggle while Taeil whined again “don’t tease him, you can have a nap in the car Taeilie” the younger man reassured feeding Jungwoo another spoonful of porridge taking a quick sip of coffee waiting for the boy to finish eating.

“Appa coming?” Jaehyun quietly asked happily swinging his legs once Doyoung nodded “appa’s got work today” he reminded gently scraping the porridge from around Jungwoos mouth feeding the boy one last mouthful proud at the half empty bowl of porridge “are you taking Jungwoo to the office?” the brown-haired man inquired collecting all the dishes ushering all of the children upstairs except Taeyong, “no I’ll just use the picture I took last night, I’ve already told my coworkers about his case” Doyoung replied passing Jungwoo to his husband them crouching down in front of Taeyong reaching out and tickling the boy’s tummy “how we feeling about school today mister, yes or no?” he inquired patiently waiting for the child’s answer softly chuckling as Taeyongs eyebrows pinched together and the tip of his tongue stuck out in concentration.

“Yongie go?” the boy eventually replied his voice small and fragile hoping he didn’t upset his parents by changing his mind “good boy Yongie” Doyoung cheered clapping his hands together causing Taeyong to smile getting more excited with himself as both adults clapped with Jungwoo attempting to join in by shyly clapping his hands together on the occasion, “right then, let’s go get you and that lot ready” the younger man urged scooping Taeyong into his arms booping the child’s nose “dada will pick you up something from the shops today Yongie for being such a brave boy” Johnny informed making Taeyong excitedly bounce in Doyoungs arms babbling away to the man while Doyoung padded up the stairs “just me and you today then Jungwoo” the adult shrugged placing the dishes in the sink and standing Jungwoo on top of the counter turning on the tap watching it fill up.

“What shall we do today?” Johnny questioned gently humming as he washed the dishes glancing at Jungwoo when the boy got on his knees carefully watching Johnny letting out a curious noise at the bubbles pointing at them and shuffling closer “no, this isn’t a bath silly” the man softly chuckled reaching out putting some bubbles on the child’s nose causing Jungwoo to let out another noise feeling the bubbles on his nose, “Johnny can you get Jungwoo dressed for me” Doyoung yelled from upstairs chucking down some of Haechans clothes struggling to get Yutas jumper on as said boy chased Mark around the younger boy squealing “will do love” Johnny replied finishing the rest of the dishes before quickly drying his hands coaxing Jungwoo into his arms walking to the living room making sure to grab Haechans clothes.

“Let’s get you dressed” he cooed sitting down on the sofa Jungwoo in lap waiting for the boy to get comfortable “can Johnny get you dressed?” the adult questioned only beginning to take of Jungwoos pyjamas after the boy nodded letting out the occasional panicked noise that caused Johnny to stop double checking the boy was okay before he continued to dress the small child “all done” Johnny cheered lightly clapping his hands setting the pyjamas to the side, Jungwoo quietly cooed a small smile making its way onto his face carefully reaching out and touching Johnnys nose “hello curious baby” the man whispered gently rubbing Jungwoos hand with his finger standing back up and padding up the stairs to check up on his husband “are you okay love?” the older man inquired picking up a book and slipping it into Taeils bag that was hung up on the boy’s bedroom door.

Doyoung nodded gently brushing Jaehyuns hair while helping Mark brush his teeth “hello Woo” he greeted wiping Marks mouth with a towel successfully getting rid of the toothpaste smeared around the boy’s mouth “I completely agree with the wrap sling idea” Doyoung murmured watching Jungwoo cling onto Johnny making it hard for the man to help Mark off of the bathroom stool, “I’ll look for one today” Johnny informed leading the finished children down the stairs placing the three youngest boy’s in the play pen while he got the other children strapped into their car seats “I’ll be back in a minute babies” the younger man reassured grabbing hold of everyone’s bags rushing over to the car panicking once he noticed the time.

“Baby one, two and three” Doyoung counted passing Jungwoo his puppy plush before picking up the boy up along with Haechan coaxing Mark in front of him directing the boy to the 10 seater minibus that they had bought after adopting Taeyong “I’ll sit in the back” Johnny informed climbing into the front row strapping Haechan and Jungwoo into two car seats sitting in the seat next to the older boy softly shushing Jungwoo who whimpered struggling in the car seat, “alright house locked, all children and husband here, are we missing anything?” Doyoung listed starting up the car glancing in the rear view mirror “we’ve got everything love” the older man assured plugging his own seatbelt in carefully taking Jungwoos puppy plush using the paw to gently rub the child’s cheeks in an attempt to soothe the distressed boy.

“Finally here” Doyoung murmured opening the minibus’ sliding door once he stepped out then rushing to the back helping Taeil and Taeyong to climb out of the boot “I deal with Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun and Taeil you take the younger ones” he suggested pushing the seat forward after Johnny had gotten out placing the two youngest boy’s on the ground attaching their backpack leashes before scooping Jungwoo into his arms, “in you go babies, we’ll see you later” Doyoung smiled gently kissing each of the boy’s heads ignoring the dirty looks other parents threw their way “have you got another one” Mrs Park the teacher in charge of daycare inquired motioning to the shy boy perched on Johnnys hip “not yet” the older man replied passing the two leash handles to the women who waved at Jungwoo being one of the more open and welcoming of the teachers “maybe though” Doyoung added wiping some dry jam off of Marks cheek kissing the boy’s forehead “behave monkeys” he reminded the couple waving to them as they walked back to the minibus.

“Are you coming shopping with us?” Johnny asked strapping Jungwoo back into the car seat this time climbing into the front seat keeping an eye on the boy in the back “yeah, I should have just enough time before I’m due for my shift” the younger man answered starting the minibus up beginning the drive to the supermarket “what’ll you do with Jungwoos case?” the brown-haired man timidly questioned nervous for the small boy who had wormed his way into the couples hearts, “we’ll double check it’s actually him then we’ll most likely search for any living relatives, if we don’t find any he’ll most likely be put in the system” Doyoung explained turning into the car park and parking close to the stores entrance “do you think it’s crazy to want seven kids?” Johnny mumbled avoiding eye contact with his husband anxiously fiddling with his fingers hoping the were on the same page.

Doyoung simply chuckled intertwining his hand with Johnnys “for some people but we’re not those people” he shrugged jumping out of the minibus opening the sliding door and lifting Jungwoo up making sure he had the boy’s plush “I’m glad we’re not those people” the taller man admitted grabbing a shopping trolley opening the child’s seat so Doyoung could place Jungwoo in it, “so am I” Doyoung agreed opening his shopping list that he had typed into his phone trusting Johnny to push the trolley with Jungwoo in smiling once he heard the man quietly talking to Jungwoo making the boy let out the occasional excited noise “so… you never did tell me what happened with Jungwoo” the older man reminded speeding up so he matched Doyoungs pace gently playing with Jungwoos hair.

“I’m bringing his physical file home tonight so we can look through that together” the shorter man offered placing mochi roll cake in the trolley ticking it off his list moving into the children’s isle “that’s sounds good” Johnny hummed looking at all the different toys showing them all to Jungwoo who curiously stared at the toys blinking owlishly at them occasionally pointing at the ones he wanted to show Johnny, “wrap carrier” Doyoung quietly cheered beckoning Johnny over reading the items tag “three to four should do, I know he’s six but he’s small enough to pass as that young” he mused setting it down in the trolley yet again ticking it off his list the carrier being the last thing they needed “all done?” the brown-haired man inquired eyes scanning the items on the trolley.

“All done, I think Woo deserves a toy for being such a good boy” Doyoung confirmed turning to look at the small boy quietly playing with his puppy plush staring up at Doyoung with big eyes cocking his head to the side in confusion “he does” Johnny agreed lifting the child up and walking back over to the toy section yet again showing them all to Jungwoo, “what’s your favourite?” the man whispered waiting for Jungwoo to decide the boy eventually pointing at a small yellow bus with a Pororo figure squeaking as Johnny picked it up returning to Doyoung and placing the toy in the trolley “let’s get going” the shorter man instructed slipping his phone back into his pocket pushing the trolley towards the register.

“Oh who’s cutie is this?” the cashier cooed enthusiastically waving at Jungwoo who burrowed his head in Johnnys neck not wanting to be the centre of attention “he’s ours” Doyoung nonchalantly replied unbothered by the repulsed glare the cashier gave him too used to the common homophobia displayed towards them calmly packing the shopping up paying and leaving the store, “poor child” a passerby commented making both Johnny and Doyoung roll their eyes the older out of the pair pulling Jungwoo tighter against him quietly cooing at the boy “we should move to America near your parents” Doyoung declared angrily shoving bags of shopping into the boot mumbling curses under his breath as he did.

“Calm down love, just ignore those fools” Johnny advised pecking the man’s hand successfully calming Doyoung down the man being a bit more gentle with the shopping “you’re right, I should-wait… where’s Jungwoo?” he trailed off sending Johnny into a panic forgetting that he placed the child by his feet “Jungwoo” Johnny yelled his heart beat speeding up scanning the car park for any signs of the boy, “shit” Doyoung muttered allowing himself to curse just this once slamming the boot shut “Jungwoo” the older man repeated the slightest bit of relief filling him once he spotted the child “wait Woo” Johnny yelled after the child began to run down the street ignoring the two men’s calls “I’ll take the car you go on foot” Doyoung ordered climbing into the minibus while Johnny sped after the child praying that he could catch him too afraid of what could happen to Jungwoo if they didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter  
> Sooo what do you think is Jungwoos backstory, feel free to leave you theory's in the comments  
> Buh-bye~ for now (๑>◡<๑)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finally finds out what happened in Jungwoos past plus Doyoung reveals some sad information for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ my lovelies  
> Once again a big thank you for all the support on my fic, it’s mean sooo much to me🥺  
> Thank you for your patience with my updates and I hope you all like, I’m not all that satisfied with it but it’ll do for now.  
> Jungwoos background is finally revealed, hope I did a good job with it :;(∩´﹏`∩);:  
> Also happy birthday to Mark!!, it’s technically not the 2nd in my country rn but still happy birthday to Markie (^-^)v  
> Hope you’re all staying safe and healthy!!  
> Enjoy~ ( ＾∀＾)

Johnnys heart pounded in his chest being the only thing he could hear along with his heavy footsteps that thudded against the concrete pavement finally catching up with the small boy who was running for his life tears streaming out of his eyes squealing as Johnny scooped him up tightly squeezing the child against his chest “Jungwoo you silly silly boy, never do that again” Johnny demanded peppering the boy’s face with kisses, Jungwoo began to fully cry loud sobs slipping past his lips clutching onto the adult the action surprising said man gently bouncing the distressed child in his arms whispering sweet nothings “oh thank god, you got him” Doyoung sighed carefully grabbing Jungwoos head turning it towards him cooing at the boy “you’re safe now darling” he soothed pecking the boy’s forehead.

“Let’s get back in the minivan” the taller man urged glaring at the passerby’s who were staring at them with no shame “that’s it, all better” Johnny murmured strapping Jungwoo into a car seat accepting the fleece blanket from Doyoung tucking it around the small child making sure Jungwoo was comfortable before slamming the sliding door shut and climbing into the drivers seat, “it’s because someone was smoking” Doyoung muttered after a few minutes of silence the only noise being the quiet hum of the minibus and Jungwoos occasional sniffle “what?” the brown-haired man questioned a puzzled look appearing on his face glancing at his husband who softly sighed “they were smoking so they had to light it with a lighter which is basically fire” the younger man rambled frustratedly slamming his hand down on the dashboard causing Jungwoo to flinch letting out a panicked noise.

“Alright love, calm down you’re scaring Jungwoo” Johnny murmured moving his hand and placing it on top of Doyoungs still managing to drive the minibus with one hand “sorry, I just…what if you didn’t catch him” Doyoung blurted removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes to get rid off the few tears that had built up “but I did and Jungwoos safe here with us” the older man soothed reaching over once they were at a traffic light that was red and kissing his husbands temples, “you’re right” the bunny looking man huffed turning around and letting Jungwoo softly play with his fingers “wait…did we get Yongies treat?” he asked continuing to play with the sleepy boy who was beginning to drop off the motion of the car lulling him to sleep “yep, I got him some chocolate popsicles and a small toy from a gashapon machine” the brown-haired man informed yet again glancing at Jungwoo through the rear view mirror chuckling upon realising the boy had fallen asleep.

“More ice cream, that boy is spoiled” Doyoung grinned turning back around and resting his head against the seat briefly stretching his limbs “it’s deserved though” the older man reasoned with Doyoung rapidly nodding his head in agreement knowing their children deserved every good thing that came to them especially after their childhoods before Johnny and Doyoung, “honestly I’m surprised he went today” he mused remembering a time when they couldn’t even get Taeyong out the door without the boy either attempting to run away or bursting into tears “so am I, what was up with him last night?” Johnny inquired gently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel still being careful not to wake Jungwoo.

“He’s been having flashbacks from being on the streets, I honestly think he sees himself in Jungwoo” the bunny looking man voiced shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of the horrid memories from when Taeyong described what had happened to him on the streets “he did mention something about the bad people” the brown-haired man sighed turning into Doyoungs works car park, “mmm, I think I’m going to start play therapy with him again” the younger man informed fixing his previously loose tie and flattening his hair “whatever you think is best love” Johnny fondly murmured playing with his husbands fingers causing Doyoung to teasingly tut rolling his eyes still squeezing the taller man’s fingers exchanging a quick kiss with him “will you be alright with him today?” he asked motioning to the sleeping child in the back “I’ll be fine love, go do your job” Johnny urged pecking the man’s lips again then watching him rush into the office being greeted by his coworkers.

“Let’s do some cleaning monkey” Johnny whispered gently unbuckling the child from the car seat internally cursing as soon as Jungwoos eyes fluttered open panicking for a moment but quickly calming down once he noticed Johnny hesitantly resting his head on the man’s shoulder after Johnny had picked him up “shall we try out your new carrier?” the adult excitedly asked balancing the shopping bags on one arm holding Jungwoo with other successful opening the door also making sure to lock the minibus, “this is perfect” Johnny beamed double checking that Jungwoo was comfortable the child looking quite content pushed against Johnnys chest his puppy plush tucked away in his arms “we all good down there?” the man questioned pleasantly surprised when he got a nod from Jungwoo “alright then, let’s get to work” he chuckled beginning to unpack the shopping with Jungwoo securely pressed against his chest.

***

“Dada looks funny” Yuta giggled holding onto Taeil and Taeyongs hand walking in single file like they were instructed by Johnny a system put in to make sure they didn’t loose anyone “I’ll have you know Dada looks amazing” Johnny corrected causing the children to burst into more giggles climbing into the minibus with help from the adult “one, two, three, four, five, six and seven” he counted out loud making sure the six other children were buckled in before removing Jungwoo from his wrap carrier placing the boy in the spare car seat, “appa?” Taeyong questioned pointing at the empty passengers seat accepting a tube of yoghurt from Johnny “we’re going to pick appa up now” the man reassured closing the sliding door and climbing into the drivers seat once again double checking on all the children “Channie nu’” Mark whined squirming away from the younger boy in an attempt to escape him.

“Haechan don’t squirt yoghurt at your brother” Johnny sighed starting up the minibus glancing at Haechan through the rear view mirror chuckling at the boy’s pout “bu’ m’da s’fun” Haechan protested kicking his legs against his car seat turning to face Jungwoo who was on the verge of falling asleep yoghurt tube slowly slipping out his hand eventually falling onto the floor, “I know baby but then Markie has yoghurt all over him and that’s icky” the adult explained turning on the radio and switching it to a children’s station making sure it wasn’t too loud so none of the sleeping children would be woken up “icky” the youngest boy repeated gently bouncing in his car seat to the soft music playing causing Yuta to whine reaching forward and pulling the boy’s hair too tired to deal with Haechans noise.

Haechan blinked a few times before sniffling tears welling up in his eyes eventually turning into loud sobs successfully waking Mark up panicking once he heard the younger boy’s wails “Channie” Mark called struggling in his car seat attempting to reach Haechan his anxieties raising the more he struggled “please not now” Johnny quietly begged looking for somewhere to park groaning after he was unsuccessful, “Markie” Haechan sniffled wriggling in his car seat wanting to reach the older boy his sobs getting louder as Johnny stepped out of the minibus opening the sliding door “Johnny?” Doyoung questioned waving goodbye to his coworkers rushing over to the distressed man hurriedly unbuckling Haechan “I don’t even know what happened, one moment everything was fine and then chaos” Johnny admitted scooping Mark into his arms the boy immediately hugging Haechan.

“Alright, you take them over there and I’ll check on these lot” Doyoung instructed pointing to a small garden area outside of his work office “hello babies” he cooed picking Jungwoo up once he noticed the boy quietly crying burrowing his face into the adults neck as soon as Doyoung picked him up “appa” Taeyong whispered making grabby hands at the man squeezing his eyes shut, “okay darling” the man cooed unbuckling Taeyongs seatbelt helping the boy to climb out of the minibus “appa will be just outside” Doyoung informed slightly closing the sliding door sitting on the minibus’ floor keeping Jungwoo on his lap while Taeyong stood between his legs “scary appa” Taeyong sniffled burrowing his face into Doyoungs tummy quieting down when the adult softly shushed him.

“I know darling, I know” the adult soothed running his hand through Taeyongs hair slightly smiling as the boy leaned into the touch “how about we take some deep breaths” he urged coaxing Jungwoos face out of his neck wiping the boy’s tears off of his face gently bouncing the boy “bad p’ople” Taeyong suddenly wailed pushing his face tighter against Doyoungs tummy clinging onto the man, Doyoung softly sighed lifting the boy onto his lap so he was sitting next to Jungwoo the younger boy shyly glancing at the older boy “no…no Yongie, open your eyes baby” Doyoung murmured kissing the boy’s forehead who sniffled looking up at adult “it’s just me, you and Woo” the man reminded standing up cuddling both boys against him.

“Appa” Yuta quietly called as Doyoung strapped Jungwoo back into the car seat then moving further into the minibus to buckle Taeyong in “yes yuyu” Doyoung replied repeatedly pecking Taeyongs face making the boy softly giggle “yuyu bad” Yuta mumbled staring down at his lap fiddling with his fingers curling in on himself when Doyoung turned to look at him, “why baby?” the man inquired moving to the middle row and kneeling in front of Yuta “yuyu hurt Channie” the boy whispered blinking the tears out of his eyes anxiously scratching his arm “okay…alright, why did you do that?” Doyoung asked gently grabbing Yutas hand to stop the boy scratching himself almost drawing blood “sleepy, Channie too loud” Yuta explained pulling his hand back clutching it to his chest.

“Well… what are we going to say to Channie then?” Doyoung questioned unbuckling the boy’s seatbelt and lifting Yuta into his arms despite how much the boy was wriggling “say sorry to Channie” the child sniffled still refusing to meet Doyoungs gaze continuing to scratch his arm “appa’s not mad baby but you’ll still have a time out for ten minutes once we get back home, okay?” the bunny looking man informed kissing Yutas head once the boy nodded, “come on, no scratching” Doyoung chided stopping the boy from scratching himself also kissing the boy’s now red arm watching Johnny walk towards the minibus softly cooing at the two children in his arms “appa” Mark called making grabby hands at the adult being quiet around Haechan the boy peacefully sleeping in Johnnys arms.

“Hello Markie, are you feeling better sweetie?” the younger man questioned taking Mark into his arms gently bouncing the boy as Mark nodded reaching out to touch Yutas hair surprised when the boy leaned back staring at the ground still avoiding eye contact even after Doyoung buckled him back in “let’s go home monkeys” Johnny tiredly sighed climbing into the drivers seat, “rough day love” the older man asked slipping in a cd that played lullabies wanting the children to take an afternoon nap “it was alright, got Jungwoos file” Doyoung replied leaning his head back and closing his eyes eventually opening them again to look at their children internally cooing at the sight of them sleeping “that’s good, do you want to look through it tonight or are you too tired?” Johnny inquired turning into their small drive and parking.

“Tomorrow me, you and probably Woo are going to have lunch, we’ll flick the file then but tonight I’ve got to spend some time with yuyu” the black-haired man explained sliding out of the passengers seat and opening the sliding door picking Jungwoo and Haechan up softly shushing the youngest boy when he whined shifting in Doyoungs grip “that wrap carrier works miracles” Johnny informed unlocking the front door then returning to the minivan lifting Mark and Jaehyun into his arms, “I see that” the younger man murmured observing the clean house carefully laying the two boys on the sofa before walking back this time picking Yuta up surprised to see Taeil still sleeping despite all the commotion that had happened “well hello there little man” Johnny smiled as Jungwoos eyes fluttered open sticking his fingers in his mouth softly sucking on them sleepily blinking up at Johnny.

“Has he been asleep most of the day?” Doyoung questioned placing blanket over the sleeping children watching Johnny pick Jungwoo up quietly cooing at the still sleepy boy “mostly, watched a bit of tv while I cleaned the living room and played with his new bus” the older man replied pulling the blanket up higher so it covered Taeil more softly stroking the boy’s head “oh puppy also got a tour of the house, didn’t they Woo?” the brown-haired man whispered bouncing the small boy causing Jungwoo to let out a noise of protest, “you’re taking all my babies” Doyoung teasingly accused crossing his arms over his chest turning away from the pair triumphantly grinning when Jungwoo shyly made grabby hands pulling them back and subconsciously pouting after Doyoung turned further away from the duo “don’t you make him cry” Johnny warned reaching up and gently rubbing Jungwoos cheek.

“M’da, m’pa” Haechan gurgled accidentally nudging Jaehyun making the boy softly whine waking Taeyong and Mark up in the process “this is why they don’t all share a room” the bunny looking man chuckled taking Jungwoo from Johnnys arms deciding to let the older man look after the sleepy boy’s while he made snacks “so did you have a good day?” Doyoung asked smiling once Jungwoo nodded sticking his fingers back into his mouth, “in you go” he voiced carefully slipping Jungwoo into the wrap carrier double checking he was secure surprised the boy actually fit “I’m going to mourn the day you don’t fit in this anymore” the adult softly sighed grabbing a bag of potatoes deciding to make gamjajeon internally cursing his suit for being so tight “appa” Yuta called padding into the kitchen Jungwoos Pororo bus clutched in his hand offering it to the man who was carefully cutting up a potato.

“Hello mister, did you have a nice nap?” Doyoung questioned wiping his hands on the tea towel gently taking the toy bus from Yuta holding it in front Jungwoo who bashfully accepted the toy from the man sticking his arm out of the carrier and carefully running it up the adults chest causing Doyoung to fondly chuckle quickly turning his attention to the small boy stood in front of him anxiously bouncing on the balls of his feet, “said sorry to Channie” Yuta mumbled beginning to scratch his arm again a common nervous habit that Johnny and Doyoung were trying to get rid of “good boy yuyu” Doyoung praised squatting down so he was eye level with the boy still making sure Jungwoo was comfortable the boy happily resting his head against Doyoung clutching his bus to his chest.

Yuta nervously glanced up at the adult eventually burrowing himself into Doyoungs arms softly giggling into Jungwoos ear causing the boy to curiously coo attempting to turn his head around to look at the older boy “careful Woo” Doyoung chided sitting on the floor carefully removing Jungwoo from his carrier and taking it off encircling the two boys pulling them into a tight hug, “alright mister as much as I don’t want to, you still have a ten minute time out” the adult reminded scooping the boy up also grabbing a chair and placing it in the corner then setting Yuta down on it “I’ll let you know when to come out” he assured gently booping the boy’s nose making Yuta yet again giggle soon stopping as Doyoung returned to the oven.

“Be careful darling” Doyoung urged placing Jungwoo on the counter keeping him at a safe distance from the frying pan “do you like it?” the man inquired motioning to Jungwoos toy bus with his free hand using his other to slowly drop the now battered potato slices into the frying pan “appa” Taeyong cheered skipping into the kitchen showing off a squishy cat, “what have you got there Yongie?” he questioned carefully taking the fried gamjajeon out of the frying pan evenly dishing them out between six plastic plates gently blowing on a spare gamjajeon offering it to Jungwoo who curiously cooed taking the small pancake like food staring at it with inquisitive eyes “kitty” Taeyong giggled excitedly bouncing on the spot holding his squishy cat higher so Doyoung could see it properly.

“Wow, that’s so cute baby” the adult cooed leaning down slightly and ruffling the boys hair before loading the plates onto a tray grabbing a plastic bowl and pouring a mix of strawberries and bananas into it for Jungwoo “right times up yuyu, let’s get moving to the living room” Doyoung instructed making sure the two older boys were in front of him managing to balance the tray with one hand, “help I’m being mauled to death by children” Johnny dramatically cried causing Taeil to giggle crawling closer to the man sitting on Johnnys shoulders and playing with adult spread out on the sofa barely keeping any of the children from falling off him “come on monkeys, let’s not kill dada off” the younger man chuckled placing the tray on the small coffee table lifting some of the children off with his free hand gently placing them on the floor.

“Yummy” Jaehyun mumbled stealing one of the gamjajeons from a bowl quickly nibbling away on it “right me and yuyu are going to the sensory room, you monkeys behave for dada” Doyoung reminded scooping Yuta into his arms grabbing a bowl of gamjajeons patiently walking up the stairs quietly talking to Yuta who shyly hid himself in Doyoung clutching onto the man, “what do we want to do babies?” Johnny questioned hoping it wasn’t something too messy but knowing their children it would be “m’da p’ant” Haechan exclaimed excitedly bouncing on spot oblivious to Johnnys pained expression “of course you choose something so messy” he quietly groaned shuffling over to the small toy cupboard and pulling a box out full of painting supplies “s’fun dada” Jaehyun reasoned plonking himself on the carpeted floor.

Johnny skeptically hummed spreading a plastic sheet over the coffee table temporarily placing the snack tray on the sofa “remember to keep it on the table or else you’ll be dealing with an angry appa” the brown-haired man warned setting the snacks tray back on the table sitting down next to Jaehyun placing Jungwoo on his lap grabbing the bowl from the snacks tray scooping some up and holding it in front of Jungwoos mouth, the boy stared at the mushed substance hesitantly opening his mouth humming in content at the sweet taste happily accepting another spoonful of the strawberry and banana mix “Woo paint?” Jaehyun asked placing his hands on Johnnys thigh curiously staring at the younger boy who finished swallowing the food in his mouth turning to face Jaehyun cocking his head to the side in confusion.

“Why don’t you show Jungwoo” Johnny suggested placing the now empty bowl back on the snacks tray grabbing a few pieces of paper and colouring pens deciding to startsmall “Woo look” Jaehyun shyly mumbled quickly doodling a small cat showing it to the younger boy who curiously cooed a smile appearing on his face carefully reaching out and touching the paper, “Woo like?” Jaehyun questioned softly sighing when Mark and Haechan began to argue tugging on a red pen they both wanted “m’da Channie wan’” Haechan whined kicking his legs out of frustration tugging harder on pen “bu’ Markie wan’” the slightly older boy whispered successfully snatching the pen away from Haechan quickly crawling away from the boy.

“Bye-bye Markie” Haechan grumbled using the table to stand up waddling out of the living ignoring Taeil and Taeyongs shouts of protests “it’s alright, you know how he gets” the man huffed gently placing Jungwoo next to Jaehyun before standing up leaving to go find the sulking toddler “Haechan, come here baby” Johnny called moving to the downstairs bathroom unsurprised to see the laundry basket tipped on its side with the lid off, Johnny softly sighed sitting down in front of the laundry basket fondly smiling at the sight of Haechan curled up inside turning away from Johnny “I think Markie misses you” the man murmured moving so he was lying down on his tummy reaching out and gently stroking Haechans cheek softly chuckling when the boy whined batting his hand away.

“Nu’ wan’ Markie” Haechan pouted shuffling further into the laundry basket slightly comforted by the lingering scent of their washing up powder “Markie wants you” the brown-haired man replied attempting to coax the toddler into his arms quietly groaning when Haechan remained glued to the spot squealing as Johnny picked the laundry basket up rushing to the living room then tipping the basket over so Haechan landed on the sofa where Mark was sat, the slightly older boy sniffled holding the pen out for Haechan pouting after the boy turned away from him “Channie take” Mark ordered eventually climbing on to of the boy causing Haechan to yet again squeal squirming under the older man jabbing Marks sides in an attempt to get him off “Channie take” the older boy repeated waving the pen in Haechans face.

Haechan let out an annoyed noise slowly taking the pen from Mark pouting up at the older boy who triumphantly smiled “m’da” Haechan yelled making grabby hands at the man whining when Mark sat up protectively clutching the younger boy against his chest refusing to let anyone touch Haechan “sorry baby, Markies got you now” the adult shrugged watching Haechan eventually relax against his older brother, “dada” Taeil whispered gently tugging on the man’s sweatpants holding Moonie against his chest “what’s wrong baby?” Johnny questioned squatting down and gently tickling the boy’s tummy surprised when Taeil didn’t even giggle “Woo gone” the boy mumbled looking up at Johnny with teary eyes softly sniffling “okay…that’s okay, dada will find Woo” he reassured pecking the boy’s forehead before rushing out the living room.

“Okay calm down” Johnny whispered to himself checking the front door relieved when he noticed it was still close “front door, living room, kitchen, bath…” the man trailed off noticing strange markings in the carpet leading all the way upstairs “Jungwoo” he called gently padding up the stairs following the marks “where are you monkey?” Johnny added stopping in front of the master bedroom, “Jungwoo” the adult repeated crouching down by the bed lifting up the duvet smiling at the sight he was met with “what are…what are you doing baby?” Johnny inquired slipping under the bed still keeping a distance from the child “is that for me and Doyoungie?” he asked watching Jungwoo add a puffy sticker before shyly shuffling towards Johnny holding the piece of paper out quickly returning to his previous spot clutching his bus to his chest.

Jungwoo meekly nodded glancing up and watching Johnny examine the piece of decorated paper the big smile never leaving his lips “thank you baby, I’ll put it on the fridge” the brown-haired man informed sliding out from under the bed urging Jungwoo to join him immediately scooping the boy into a hug softly pecking the child’s head causing Jungwoo to let out a happy hum clinging onto Johnny as the adult stood up, “let’s go show Doyoungie then we should get back to those animals downstairs” Johnny chuckled gently knocking on the sensory rooms door smiling at Doyoung once he opened the door Yuta standing behind his legs looking much more relaxed and happier than earlier on “show Doyoungie what you made us Woo” the older man urged passing Jungwoo to Doyoung before picking Yuta up.

“Wow, you made this?” Doyoung gasped gently pecking Jungwoos temple making the boy shyly duck his head down burrowing his face into the man’s shoulder “let’s go get ready for dinner while appa gets dressed” Johnny urged taking Jungwoo back into his arms briefly exchanging a kiss with his husband before walking down the stairs unsurprised at being greeted by a messy living the only calm thing being Mark and Haechan still cuddling on the sofa, “right everyone to the bathroom to wash your hands” the adult instructed placing the two boys in his arms on the floor gently grabbing Taeyong linking his and Jungwoo hands together trusting the older boy to look after the younger “come on you two” Johnny huffed scooping the two youngest boy’s up struggling because of Haechan clinging to Mark like a koala.

“Take turns” Doyoung reminded rushing down the stairs to go reheat the kongnamul bap he has made earlier on in the week “hello Woo” he greeted glancing down at the child who was shyly playing with his still wet hands standing by Doyoungs feet “you need to dry them darling” the adult fondly chuckled leaning down and carefully grabbing Jungwoos hands before gently drying them with a clean tea towel, Jungwoo meekly nodded watching Doyoung dish out the kongnamul bap into different dishes loading then onto the tray “look at your yummy hyunmi danhobak mium” Doyoung smiled squatting down to show Jungwoo the bowl of orange coloured mush “I know the kongnamul bap looks yummier but we have to be patient with your tummy otherwise it’ll all come back up” he explained after Jungwoo cocked his head to the side curiously staring at the food.

“Ooh what yummy food has Woo got today?” Johnny questioned making his tone as enthusiastic as he could for Jungwoos sake carefully lifting said boy up and buckling him into the spare highchair “some hyunmi danhobak mium, although he doesn’t really like the look of it” the younger man replied placing everyone’s dishes down double checking everyone was settled before sitting back down in his chair, “well I assure you it’s yummy Woo” the brown-haired man murmured picking up the plastic spoon and scooping up some of the hyunmi danhobak mium the holding the spoon in front of Jungwoos mouth “come on, open wide baby” Johnny urged waiting for the child to accept the spoonful smiling when the boy complied hesitantly swallowing the food quickly accepting another spoonful.

“Told you it was nice” Doyoung triumphantly grinned tucking into his own kongnamul bap watching Jungwoo happily eat his dinner “m’pa feed Channie” Haechan demanded kicking his legs against his highchair holding his training chopsticks out pouting at the adult “Markie feed Channie” the second youngest boy quickly volunteered just before Doyoung scolded the boy, Haechan softly whined as Mark snatched the training chopsticks out of the younger boy’s hand picking up some kongnamul bap then shoving it in Haechans mouth watching the boy grumpily chew on it “alright Markie, let’s not kill your brother off” the younger man fondly sighed monitoring from the sidelines as Mark continued to feed Haechan dropping most of the food on the youngest boy’s highchair tray.

“Appa Taeilie sleepy” Jaehyun informed pointing at the boy sat next to him who was struggling to stay awake sleepily blinking at Doyoung when the man called his name “let’s get you to bed darling” the bunny looking man urged setting his chopsticks down and picking their eldest child up softly cooing at the boy smiling as Taeil snuggled into him slowly waving at Johnny, “good night baby” Johnny whispered standing up to peckTaeils head causing the boy to softly whined grabbing hold of Johnnys finger and affectionately squeezing the adults finger “m’coming appa” Taeyong mumbled sliding off his seat grabbing Jaehyuns hand before following after the man.

“Three down, four to go” the brown-haired man tiredly sighed unsurprised to see Jungwoo and Mark already yawning the second youngest boy finally dropping Haechans chopsticks unintentionally ignoring the boy’s whines “okay bedtime” Johnny reminded scooping unbuckling Haechan coaxing the boy to stand next to Yuta ushering the two upstairs while carrying Jungwoo and Mark, “but dada m’not tired” Yuta protested stumbling into his bedroom glancing at Taeil who was being tucked into bed by Doyoung the man eventually standing back up and plucking Yuta from the floor “but sleep will do you the world of good baby” he reminded keeping his voice at a quieter level for Taeils sake quickly helping Yuta to get dressed into his pyjamas quickly ushering the boy into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth with the rest of his brothers.

“All settled” Doyoung informed collapsing on their bed glancing at Jungwoo who was sitting on Johnnys tummy smiling as the adult played peek-a-boo with his puppy plush while his panda rested at the man’s side “finally” Johnny softly chuckled using the puppy’s paw to gently boop Jungwoos nose causing the boy to gape at him eventually letting out the smallest and quietest giggle either adult had ever heard, “he giggled” the older man exclaimed sitting up in bed repeatedly pecking Jungwoos face making the boy burst into more quiet giggles “are you giggling at us?” Doyoung cooed taking the child into his arms cuddling Jungwoo against his chest “you adorable baby” Johnny grinned reaching out and gently petting the boy’s cheek.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do if he has family that can take him” the bunny looking man admitted staring down at the child now laying on his chest quietly sucking away on his fingers happily accepting his two plushes from Johnny snuggling back into Doyoung enjoying the man’s warmth “me too” the older man agreed gently running his hand through Jungwoos hair, “at least tomorrow’s the last day of school” Johnny reminded attempting to cheer his husband up “no work as well” Doyoung added carefully turning on his side making sure Jungwoo was cradled against his chest the boy letting out a content hum “I really love you” he whispered fondly rolling his eyes at the older man’s dopey smile “I love you too” Johnny beamed locking lips with the younger man before cuddling against Doyoung and Jungwoo a happy sigh slipping past his lips.

***

Johnny tiredly sighed watching Jungwoo potter around the living room eventually plonking himself near the bowl of ssal-mium that Doyoung had made at breakfast instructing Johnny to give it to Jungwoo after everyone had left for school and work because the boy was still sleeping “careful darling” the man warned as Jungwoo waddled over to him carefully holding the bowl of ssal-mium holding it near Johnnys face, “thank you baby but Johnnys not hungry” Johnny explained gently pulling Jungwoo into his lap grabbing the plastic spoon and holding it near the boy’s mouth “do you prefer Johnnys porridge?” he questioned after Jungwoo yet again turned his head away from the spoon nodding as an answer to Johnnys question.

“Alright…just this once you can skip breakfast but only because it’s lunch time” Johnny huffed placing Jungwoo on the carpeted floor gently pecking the boy’s head before walking to kitchen scraping the rest of the ssal-mium in the bin then placing the bowl in the sink beginning to prepare doenjang jjigae for lunch “back already love?” Johnny shouted once he heard the front door being opened, a frown made its way onto Johnnys face when he got no reply wiping his hands on a tea towel as he walked into the hallway staring at Doyoung who was stood at the end of the hallway staring at Johnny with teary eyes “what’s wrong Doyoung?” the older man questioned rushing over to his husband cupping the younger man’s cheeks.

“They-um…found some of Jungwoos family” Doyoung sniffled practically collapsing into Johnnys arms letting the older man to just hold him whispering sweet words while he rubbed Doyoungs back “and-I-I know I should be happy but I’m going to miss him” the black-haired man admitted attempting to smile as Jungwoo waddled into the hallway cocking his head to the side in confusion, “I know love, nothings for definite yet though” the taller man reminded scooping Jungwoo into his arms once the child meekly pulled on his sweatpants “hello darling” the bunny looking man cooed wiping away the few tears that had stuck to his cheeks not wanting to upset Jungwoo “what’s Woo been up to this morning?” he inquired taking the child from Johnnys arms and resting his forehead against Jungwoos.

“Well Woo did some colouring and he helped me clean up a bit” the older man answered walking back into the kitchen to continue dishing out the doenjang jjigae also pouring some koki guk soup into a plastic bowl for Jungwoo “wow, you did some colouring and cleaning” Doyoung gasped setting the boy down in a highchair deciding to use Marks so the three of them could sit closer together, “so…um who did you find?” the brown-haired man questioned placing down everyone’s dishes on the table gently kissing Jungwoos head before sitting down in an empty chair sitting opposite of Doyoung “well his parents are…deceased but we found grandparents who he was originally supposed to be with” the bunny looking man explained tucking into his doenjang jjigae humming in content at the taste.

“His parents are deceased?” Johnny echoed a surprised look appearing on his face curiously staring at the younger man causing Doyoung to softly sigh motioning for the man to cover Jungwoos ears beginning to talk once Johnny complied “Jungwoo was about three at the time when it happened, his-um family weren’t in the best financial position and couldn’t afford simple things likes electricity” he began taking a sip of water, “they were both busy, his eomma and appa, and they left him to play by himself, Jungwoo being the curious toddler he was reached out to touch a candle” Doyoung continued placing his chopsticks down and staring at the small boy sat opposite him “he…he knocked over the candle by accident and it instantly set the carpet on fire, it was his appa who saved him, threw him into neighbours arms from the window” the bunny looking man finished finally letting the tears fall.

“Oh doie” the brown-haired man softly sighed scooping Jungwoo up and rushing over to Doyoungs side embracing the younger man who was now full on sobbing “h-he watched them go” Doyoung sniffled cradling Jungwoo against his chest softly shushing the confused boy as Jungwoo made a small noise clutching onto Johnny and Doyoungs sleeves, “it’s okay love” Johnny whispered resting his forehead against Doyoungs continuing to shush his husband then repeatedly pecking the man’s face causing Doyoung to shakily laugh “we’ve arranged a meeting with them on Monday” he informed lifting Jungwoo up to kiss the boy’s nose making the child quietly giggle carefully kicking his legs.

Johnny slumped back against the chair taking a few moments to process the information watching Doyoung gently tickle Jungwoo the boy continuing to giggle “okay…okay, w-we should treasure this weekend just in case then” the older man stammered happily accepting Jungwoo squishing the boy’s against his chest “of course baby” Doyoung confirmed giving Johnny a comforting kiss, “let’s keep eating” the black-haired man urged placing Johnny and Jungwoos food in front of them so they could keep eating both adults staring at Jungwoo while he happily accepted food from Johnny “I don’t know what we’ll do without him” Johnny admitted scooping some more koki guk up feeding it to the small child “I know baby, I know” Doyoung sighed wondering how they were going to tell the children that Jungwoo might go away and never come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed the new update  
> Buh-bye for now ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I hope you like it so far~  
> Feel free to comment anything you’d like me to add because I’m open to suggestions!!  
> Buh-bye~ for now!!╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
